Our little marauder
by SexySiri
Summary: A spell gone wrong causes Sirius to be de- aged, and who better to look after him than Remus and James! Can Remus and James show Sirius that it is possible to have a good childhood? Contains spanking, slash and mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All but the plot is JK's._

* * *

**The beginning...**

"Tartangella!" Remus Lupin yelled, smirking as he watched James Potter suffer from the spell. He ducked quickly as James retaliated, narrowly missing a mild stinging hex which hit Peter Pettigrew in the nose. Peter grabbed his own wand and shot a badly pronounced body bind at James, James dropped to the floor and watched as the beam of light flew past him and hit their roommate Sirius Black square in the face, the light engulfed Sirius and none of them could see the black haired teen, When the light finally faded Sirius was no longer there, In his place was a toddler. "Shit!" The toddler stared at them all for a while, cocking his head to one side.

"Peta!" He suddenly said, "What choo done?! Emus! I'm 'ittle!!!" They all stood there, stunned, for a moment, Remus was the first to recover, he walked over to Sirius,

"We'll go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. Can you walk?" Sirius nodded and tried to stand but ended up flat on his bum, he scowled, daring anyone to laugh. "Do you mind if I carry you?" Remus asked softly, Sirius shook his head but Remus could see his bottom lip wobbling. Remus picked Sirius up before going under the invisibility cloak so nobody saw them, The second they were under the cloak a tear fell from Sirius' eyes, damn toddler emotions! Remus wiped the tear away and stroked Sirius' hair as his de-aged friend buried his head in Remus' shirt. What the hell were they going to do?!

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

"You have, it seems, de-aged Mr Black." Dumbledore said sternly, watching the three teenagers squirm, Sirius let out a chuckle from where he was perched on the headmaster's knee. "Mr Pettigrew, as you are behind with your school work you will be punished with a months worth of detentions. Mr Potter, Mr Lupin... I have something a little different for you as you are both top of your classes. I want you to look after Mr Black here." They gaped at him, "Poppy will be on hand to offer advice and your teachers can send you your work."

"Sir, I can't look after a toddler!" James burst out.

"Not an 'oddler!" Sirius scowled.

"Well tehcnically you are so you might need assistance with some things." Remus smiled.

"Wait, what? Moony you can't seriously be going along with this?!" James snapped.

"Mr Potter let me put it this way, either you help Mr Black here or you shall find yourself in detention for a very long time." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You're blackmailing me?!" James asked stunned.

"You could say that."

"Fine." James snapped and slouched down in his seat.

"Not an 'Oddler!" Sirius decided to yell again, Dumbledore simply smiled and left the room to make arrangements, taking Peter back to his classes, and on the way out he set Sirius on the desk. "Not an 'Oddler!" The toddler repeated.

"Sirius, you have your memories from now but mostly mentally you are a toddler, and you are physically a child as well." Remus explained patiently, feeling bad for his friend.

"NOT AN 'ODDLER!" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius Orion Black don't you raise your voice with us!" James snapped and wondered if he'd gone too far as Sirius pouted and buried his head in his hands but Remus was giving him an approving look.

"Well he's toilet trained which is a help... It wont be so bad Jay..." Remus whispered.

Sirius peeked through his fingers, "You ang'y 'Ames?" He asked, they could hear the fear of regection in his voice.

"Yes I'm a little angry at you, you know it's wrong to yell. However I will forgive you, If you shout at Remus or I again the consequences will be severe though." James promised, standing up and walking to the desk, picking Sirius up as Dumbledore walked back in. Sirius didn't reply, he did bury his head in James' shoulder though. "Well I have a holiday cottage in north Wales that you can use, Poppy is going to do a quick check on Mr Black so why don't you go and pack your things?" Dumbledore asked as Poppy Pomfrey the medi-witch walked in. Numbly Remus and James stood and left, James placing Sirius back on the desk as he went.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

When they got back to the office Dumbledore told them that Sirius was currently four years and two months old, he appeared fine apart from a couple of scars on his back which they may want to ask the boy about, they appeared to be whip marks. "Someone will be over to check on you tomorrow." He said as they flooed away.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

James sat Sirius on the sofa in the living room that they arrived in and he and Remus went to find the kitchen to get some tea. "I'm gonna kill Peter." James muttered.

"Just remember that Sirius got the worst end of this deal, poor sod." Remus said quietly. James nodded, he hadn't really thought about how his friend might be feeling. Madame Pomphrey had told them that although Sirius had all his memories he was still effectively a toddler and should be treated as such, the more tired he was the more childlike he became so he wouldn't be as guarded about his secrets. His younger personality would argue against his memories of how to behave so the two teenagers had to re teach him right and wrong but he would remember things like reading and writing, just his writing wouldn't be as neat. Sirius was half asleep when they went back into the other room and Remus handed him a beaker of warm milk. "Ank oo." Sirius mumbled and Remus gave him a smile.

"Sirius, What are those marks on your back from?" Sirius scowled, James noticed that he somehow managed to look adorable whilst doing so.

"Me speak to muggle." Sirius said,

James frowned when the toddler didn't continue. "And..." He prompted.

"Father punish me." Sirius mumbled, his older self battling against letting this information out.

"How?" Remus asked, part of him already knowing.

"Whip..." Sirius whispered. James had to take a deep breath to calm himself, all he wanted to do was kill Mr Black.

"Siri... Has he ever whipped you again?" Sirius didn't reply but the way he buried his head in James' shirt was answer enough. James sighed, pulling the toddler closer and stroking his hair. "Okay little guy, time for bed."

"Not little!" Sirius protested sleepily, "Don't call me 'ittle!"

James gave a small smile. "Okay, Sorry." He picked Sirius up and carried him to the main bedroom, transfiguring one of the chairs into a cot. Placing Sirius in the cot he realised the boy was fast asleep so he cast a few charms that let him hear everything that happened in the room, just in case Sirius had any nightmares. Sure enough an hour later they head screams coming from the bedroom, Remus ran in there and quickly woke Sirius who was screaming and whimpering in his sleep. "NO! Sowwy Father!"

"Siri! Sirius wake up!" Remus said, shaking the child awake, "Hush, it's okay, he can't get you now.." He whispered, picking Sirius up and hugging him. "You're okay now." He repeated before carrying Sirius through into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to James.

"Sowwy." Sirius mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." James smiled, "It's not your fault… Siri, did you ever have nightmares when you were older…. When we were in the dorm?" Sirius bit his lip before nodding and burying his head in Remus' chest. Remus stroked the boys hair to try and get him to sleep. James left Remus and Sirius on the sofa and went to look around the house.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review. Thanks!_

_SexySiri._


	2. The Reality

_All but the plot is JK's._

_Spanking in later chapters. Also Slash later on, If you don't like don't read._

* * *

**The reality.**

"There's two bedrooms, the big one that Siri's cot is in and a smaller one so one of us could either share with Siri or -"

"We could turn the smaller one into Sirius' room and put two beds in the bigger one?" Remus suggested.

"Yea, It might be easier since then we can go to bed later without worrying about disturbing Sirius."

"Okay," Remus said, shifting Sirius slightly as his arm was turning numb. "Do you mind going and sorting Sirius' room now? I think my arm's dead." James laughed at his friends misfortune before going and sorting out a room for the toddler.

"I made it blue, his favourite colour, although if he's anything like a normal kid that age he'll change his mind about what his favourite is." James smirked walking back into the living room. "God he looks small…"

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Remus laughed, standing up and carrying Sirius into his new room.

"We're going to be okay aren't we?" James asked worriedly, watching Remus put the toddler in the cot.

"Sure we are. We might have a bit of trouble along the way but we'll cope." Remus assured his friend, slinging an arm over James' shoulder and leading him back towards the living room. "We should probably talk about how we're going to do this…"

"What do you mean?" James asked, slightly confused.

"Well," Remus sat on one of the sofa's and James sat next to him, "There are certain ways to take care of kids and we need to both be dealing with Sirius the same way, for example what would you do if he started screaming at you?"

"Ummm, I guess I would tell him to stop and if he didn't then I would raise my voice slightly and tell him to stop again, it seemed to work earlier in Dumbledore's study."

"And if that didn't work?" Remus asked,

James frowned, "I'd send him to bed early?" He practically asked and Remus nodded.

"That would work." He said quietly, James grinned with relief, then Remus asked, "What if he hit or bit you?"

"Sirius would never -"

"Jay! He might have Sirius' memories but he's still just a toddler. You have to remember that." Remus said, he kept his voice low but James could sense the werewolf's frustration.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, this whole thing's a mess." Remus muttered.

"I… I just don't want to yell at him because, well, he'll hate me when he returns to normal." James muttered, voicing the fear Remus had been thinking.

"Maybe he'll understand that we had to." Remus said quietly.

"Hmm…" James sighed, "Hey! I could write to my dad and ask how he dealt with me when I was a toddler, you could do the same, and then at least we'd have some advice from people who've been through it."

"Sounds like a plan." Remus smiled, "However my parents would be no help, they let me get away with murder because of the whole werewolf thing. I was younger than Siri is now when I was bitten remember?"

James flinched, "Youngest ever." He muttered and Remus nodded before attempting to smile,

"We should probably get some sleep, write to your dad tomorrow." He said, standing up and turning to leave the room. "Rem? I'm sorry I made you bring it up…"

"You didn't Jay, You didn't even mention it you dummy." Remus smiled.

"True… Come on, let's go and sort out the room." James said, they both headed into the main room and whilst Remus sorted out some spells so that they would hear if Sirius called out, James sorted out the bed so that there were now two instead of one. Both boys changed into their pyjamas and climbed into the beds, Remus dimmed the lights using his wand, "Night Prongs."

"Night Moony." James whispered in reply, it had been an exhausting day and so both boys were asleep quickly.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius woke them up at half past six the next morning, he'd been awake for an hour before he'd began calling for them because he was bored and hungry. Remus got the child some cereal whilst James wrote to his father for advice.

"'Emus? Can we go flying today?" Sirius asked the werewolf who winced and looked desperately at James for help, James looked just as worried.

"Well, You're a bit small at the moment Sirius." Remus tried to explain. James bit his lip as Sirius' face took on an ugly scowl, he waited for the explosion and was surprised when, instead of screaming, Sirius climbed off his chair and ran out of the room.

"Maybe I should go after him." Remus muttered, James nodded his agreement before calling an owl to him so that he could send his letter. Remus left the room and went to find Sirius, the boy was hiding behind the sofa.

"Siri? Come out from there please." Remus asked quietly.

"GO 'WAY!" Sirius screamed, it sounded like he had been crying.

"Don't raise your voice Sirius. Come out from there and we can talk about this properly." Remus said, trying to stay calm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sirius yelled, Remus lost his temper then and leaned behind the sofa, pulling Sirius out. Sirius wriggled to get free but the werewolf was too strong. "Le'go!" Sirius cried.

"No." Remus said sternly, "Not until you promise to stop screaming and talk about this properly."

"Fine!" Sirius pouted and Remus blinked, he hadn't expected the boy to give in that quickly. Remus sat down on the sofa and put Sirius next to him, James came into the room and sat opposite them in case Sirius decided to run again.

"Okay first of all you don't run out of a room when we are talking to you, it's not polite, neither is yelling. You do either of the two again and you'll be in big trouble." Remus said sternly, Sirius scowled. Then Remus relaxed and smiled, "How about we talk to Dumbledore about getting you a broom for your size, one of the training ones that James had when he was younger. Would you like that?" Sirius' face lit up and he nodded manically making the older two laugh.

"Come on, you need to finish your breakfast, the headmaster is arriving at ten with some things for you that we might need." James said, leading Sirius into the kitchen. He watched as Sirius began eating his food before he turned to Remus, "There's nothing for him to do here Rem, until The headmaster arrives and that's in at least three hours, what do we do with him?"

Remus sighed, "I have my colouring pencils and some paper, he can draw some pictures." He said, James grinned and hugged his friend who blushed.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Remus and James were in the living room watching Sirius draw pictures when a reply from James' dad arrived. Remus read it over his friends shoulder.

_Jay,_

_What the hell were you thinking casting spells in your dorm room without a teacher to make sure there were no accidents?! Well I hope this will teach you your lesson._

_Right, raising a toddler… You need to be patient yet stern. I know that probably sounds confusing but... Tough. Toddlers need repeatition, you can tell them not to do something once but that doesn't mean that they will remember, you have to keep telling them. Early bedtimes, confiscation of toys and a couple of swats to the backside always worked on you when you were younger, they kept you out of trouble for at leats a couple of days, which was a record to be honest! If you do decided to swat him then do remember that he is only young, don't be too harsh._

_Why don't the three of you come and visit me sometime next week? I can keep an eye on Sirius so that you and Remus can do some of your schoolwork. Just write back with a time and a place._

_Love Dad._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.s. Your Aunt Sophie says to stay out of trouble, bit late for that though isn't it!_

"You got swatted?!" Remus asked, shocked. James blushed and nodded, "Actually I'm not surprised. Most of my friends were spanked when they were younger, I bet if I hadn't been bitten I would have been." Remus said, he kept his voice low so that Sirius didn't hear what they were discussing.

"So do you think we should? Swat him?" James asked, he didn't like the idea that much.

"If he's really bad." Remus replied, biting his lip. James frowned but had no time to reply as at that moment the floo burst into life and Dumbledore stepped out.

"How are you all?" He asked cheerfully.

"Look!" Sirius said, handing Dumbledore a piece of paper. "That's 'Emus and that's 'Ames and that's me!" He finished, pointing to a small blob on the paper.

"That is a beautiful picture, Can I keep this?" Dumbledore asked, Sirius turned crimson and nodded shyly before going back to the table to draw some more pictures. "How are you two doing?" Dumbledore asked Remus and James, he pulled several miniature bags out of his pocket and returned them to their normal size.

"Okay I think." James replied, "Is it okay if we take Sirius to my dad's next week? So that we can do some schoolwork whilst dad keeps and eye on him."

"I don't see why not. I bought some more clothes for him as well as food for you. Also there is a bag of what I believe the muggles call Video tapes. According to Minerva there is a machine here to play them."

"Yea, it's there." Remus smiled, pointing to the video player.

"Ah, Well I'll leave all that to you then. I also bought a few toys and some colouring things, which looks like it was a good idea." Dumbledore smiled, nodding his head to where Sirius was drawing pictures.

"He always did like drawing." James smiled.

"Well I should get back to the school. I'll pop by again next week, write to me to let me know when you want to visit your father and I'll send a portkey. Speaking of which, this is a portkey which takes you straight to the hospital wing, I don't know how good your healing charms are so I thought it might be useful if Sirius fell over or something. Now was there anything else you need?"

"Sirius asked if he could go flying and I saw the garden so I know there's enough space. But obviously he's too small for a normal broom so we were wondering if perhaps he could get a -"

"A training broom?" Dumbledore interrupted, "Minerva told me how much Sirius enjoyed flying and so we put one in the bag."

James grinned, "Oh thanks Sir."

"Right, I'll be off then. Goodbye Sirius."

Sirius looked up from where he had been drawing, "Bye." He smiled. Dumbledore smiled back and then crossed to the floo and flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review._

_SexySiri_

_X_


	3. Life as a Toddler

_New chappy._

_Contains spankings._

_Other chapters will contain slash and mentions of child abuse. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

**Life as a Toddler, **

"Sirius do you want to go flying this afternoon?" James asked the boy.

"No, Now!" Sirius replied.

"No. This afternoon." James said sternly.

"NOW!" Sirius screamed.

James frowned, "Sirius stop shouting."

"Wanna go flyin now!"

"Sirius unless you start behaving you wont be going flying at all." James snapped before sighing, "Me and Rem will take you flying this afternoon if you want, but we're busy sorting the house out at the moment so play with your toys for a bit."

"WANNA GO FLYIN!!" Sirius screeched, kicking out at James. James flipped, he grabbed Sirius by his wrist and swatted the boys backside, hard. "Owwww!" Sirius screamed, using his spare hand to rub his burning bottom.

"I'm sick of your behaviour Sirius Black." James said angrily, "Because of your yelling you're not going flying today at all." Sirius' bottom lip wobbled, "Now go and play with your toys until lunchtime." James added before walking across the room, back towards Remus who was watching him closely. "Oh god what have I done?" James muttered as Sirius stood next to his box of toys and began to sob noisily.

"The right thing." Remus replied, "However I think you should go over there and tell him that you forgive him for yelling and that if he behaves we can go flying tomorrow morning,"

James nodded and went back over to Sirius, "Siri," He said quietly.

"I sowwy 'Ames." Sirius sobbed.

"I know you are. It's okay, I forgive you. Tell you what, if you can behave between now and tomorrow morning me and Remus will take you flying then, okay?"

"Otay." Sirius smiled through his tears.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you earlier, my dad wrote to me. We're going to go over there next week, he can keep an eye on you whilst Rem and I do some of our school work."

Sirius nodded, "'Ames?"

"Yes Siri?"

"Will you hit me again, If I'm bad?"

"I didn't hit you Sirius, I swatted you, there is a difference, and yes, if you misbehave, then I will swat you again. But it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Sirius nodded slowly, "You love me?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course," James replied, picking Sirius up and carrying him over to where Remus was sat on the sofa. "You're our friend Sirius, our brother. And I know this is tough, I'm sure it's not easy for you, being that size again, but me and Rem will help you out."

"'Ank oo." Sirius whispered, he was blushing. "Does evyone know what appened to me?" He asked worriedly.

"No." Remus smiled, taking the boys hand, "Dumbledore made Peter swear not to tell, they think we all have flu." The three of them sat on the sofa silently for a while before Remus asked Sirius, "What do you want to do this afternoon then?" Sirius shrugged. "We could go for a walk, look around the grounds, Dumbledore said that there was a slide somewhere here." Remus added.

"Slide, Slide!!" Sirius yelled, pulling himself off James' lap.

"We're going to eat lunch first Sirius." Remus said, the boy pouted but, remembering his sore bottom, decided not to argue and followed Remus into the kitchen.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

James and Remus sat on a wooden bench and watched as Sirius played on the swing, slide and climbing frame set. "What did you want to tell me anyway?" James asked suddenly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Yesterday in the dorm you said you needed to talk to me privately, and then Sirius and Wormtail came in and started throwing hexes, and then all of this happened… Anyway what was it you wanted to tell me?" James asked.

"You know what, I've completely forgotten." Remus smiled.

"Oh." James said, noticing how pale Remus looked all of a sudden. There was a cry as Sirius fell off the climbing frame and James stood up, "You're a crap liar." He told the werewolf before walkign over to the cryign toddelr. Remus cursed under his breathe before following the other teenager. "Hurts." Sirius whimpered as James picked him up, he had a gash on his knee. James cast a healing charm and th eknee fixed itself. "Better?" He asked, Sirius nodded, "Do you want some ice cream? I think we have chocolate in the freezer." James told the boy who immediately nodded, James put Sirius down and the boy ran towards the house.

"Jay…" Remus started but trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Rem, just don't lie to me." James said quietly as they followed Sirius back to the house.

"No, I will tell you, just later, when Sirius is asleep."

"Okay." James shrugged.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

"Maybe the ice cream wasn't such a good idea." Remus muttered as they watched Sirius bounce around the living room.

"Maybe not." James agreed quietly.

"Sirius time for bed." Remus said, tryinG to sound stern.

"Don't wan oo!" Sirius yelled. Remus crossed the room and picked the boy up, "Put me down," Sirius protested. "Stop picking me up."

"Sirius it is time for bed. Are you going to do as you're told and get ready for bed?" Remus asked the toddler.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!!" Sirius kicked out at his friend.

"Sirius Black if you kick me again I'll spank you." Remus threatened.

"You can't!" Sirius cried, his voice full of tears. "You're – you're not my father."

"I am now," Remus told him sternly. "Later when you go back to your real age and size, we can be old mates again, but for now you will do as I say and respect me. Understood?"

Sirius had paled a lot and nodded quietly, tears in his eyes. "I hate being like this," He sniffed, damping Remus' shirt with his tears.

"I know Siri, I know. But trust me, me and Jay will look after you, okay?" Sirius nodded again and let Remus carry him into the bathroom and wash his face, then he brushed his teeth and Remus carried him to the bedroom. "Night Sirius." Remus said, after putting the boys pyjamas on him and putting him in the cot.

"Night Mooy."

"Night Padfoot." James said quietly from the doorway.

"Night Pongs." Sirius mumbled, already half asleep. James and Remus exchanged smiles before leaving the room.

"So what were you going to tell me?" James asked, as they sat down on the sofa's.

Remus paled. "I… Don't hate me… I'm… See the thing is…"

"Rem, get on with it, you're my best bud, I'd never hate you." James smiled.

"I'm gay!"

* * *

So, what do you think?

Please Review.


	4. Who?

_Finally a new chapter, sorry for the delay._

_All but the plot is JK's._

* * *

**Who?**

There was absolute silence for a few minutes before James burst out laughing. Remus paled even more and put his head in his hands. James stopped laughing and pulled Remus' hands away from his face, "Is that all?" He asked, smirking.

"Isn't it enough?" Remus snapped, "According to my grandfather being gay is an abomination and every gay should rot in hell… I'm not a bad person Jay… I swear I'm not." He was crying by the time he finished and James stared at him, stunned.

"Of course you're not Remmy." James sighed, pulling the other teenager into a hug. "Of course you're not a bad person." James rubbed Remus' back as the werewolf calmed down, "You're grandfather is just old fashioned, and wrong." James assured Remus, "There's nothing wrong with liking men. I myself have checked out several male arses over the past few years."

Remus pulled away from James and wiped his eyes, "You have?" He whispered.

"Yes. I'm almost definitely bisexual. I told Sirius because he caught me checking out a gay porno mag, I wasn't going to tell you and Peter unless I actually fell for a guy, didn't see the point. Do you think I'm disgusting and abnormal?" Remus shook his head viciously. "There you go then." James laughed.

"And Sirius was okay with it?" Remus asked quietly.

"Sure he was." James laughed, "He told me that I had to tell my dad next time I saw him. Which I guess will be in a few days." Remus stayed silent for a while, looking around the room. He started picking at one of the cushions on the sofa, James could tell that Remus was nervous, and slightly embarrassed as well. "Are you scared?" Remus asked suddenly, pulling James out of his thoughts.

"Scared?" The Stag animagus repeated, having lost the thread of the conversation.

"About telling your dad."

James frowned, "A little, I mean he has gay friends so I know he's not homophobic or anything but… well it's different when it's his son isn't it?" James sighed before looking at Remus and smiling, "Everything will be fine Remy, you just wait and see."

"Hmmm… When are you going to go and see your dad?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" Remus nodded, saying that the day after tomorrow was fine. "So you like anyone in particular?" James asked Remus who turned crimson and shook his head, James smirked, he knew the other teenager was lying and so his crush was bound to be embarrassing. "It's not Snape is it?" He smirked.

"Eww god no!!" Remus half yelled, looking like he was about to be sick, James laughed. "How could you ever even think that?!" Remus asked.

"Well you said you didn't like anyone but it was obvious you were lying so I figured it'd be someone embarrassing." James laughed, "So go on, who is it?"

"No one." Remus snapped, standing up and leaving the room. James watched him go before sighing he waited a few minutes to let Remus gather himself before following the werewolf into the bedroom they shared.

"I'm sorry." James said, Remus was sat by the windowsill looking out across the nearby town, his eyes were slightly red and James flinched. "I shouldn't have pushed it. If you don't want to tell me then that's your decision Rem, I had no right to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped but… can we just leave it. I really don't want to talk about it." Remus asked.

"Sure, you know we should get some sleep, Siri will probably wake us all up at six!" James laughed. Remus gave a slight grin in reply and they both got changed and into their beds.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A few days later the three boys found themselves at James' house. "Morning." Joseph Potter smiled as the portkey arrived in the living room, carrying James, Remus and Sirius. Joseph then looked at Sirius, "And I almost thought you were joking." He said quietly, looking at James. Sirius flushed and buried his head in Remus' legs. "Sirius the house elves made some brownies earlier, why don't you go and get some, they're in the tub on the kitchen table, Can you reach?" Joseph asked kindly.

Sirius nodded and was about to leave when Remus nudged the toddler's back with his knee, "Ank 'oo." Sirius muttered then before scowling at Remus and leaving the room.

"You seem to be doing a good enough job with him." Joseph commented.

"Some times are harder than others." James replied, "Umm how much sugar is in those brownies?" He asked suddenly.

"None, I would never give sugar to a toddler, Makes them crazy."

"Yea, we learnt that the hard way." Remus muttered making Joseph laugh.

"Well have you got your school things? You can set them out in the dining room." Joseph said. The two teens nodded before Remus gave James a certain look and took the other boy's bag.

"Ummm can I talk to you for a moment dad?" James asked.

"Of course." Joseph smiled, wondering what was going on. Joseph led James down the corridor to the study, "What is it?" He asked his only child and James paled.

"You know Kyle and Samuel?"

"Of course." Joseph replied, they were his best friends after all.

"You're okay with them being… you know… Gay?"

"Obviously otherwise I wouldn't talk to them…" Joseph rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to tell me that you're gay James?"

"No! I mean… I like girls… But… well I kinda like guys too."

Joseph smiled, "I will always love you James, no matter what you choose to do with your life, no matter who you decide to be with."

"I'm so confused." James whispered. "I always figured I'd marry some girl and have kids…" He sighed.

Joseph smiled, "You still might son, but even if you end up with a man the important thing is that you're happy." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks dad." James smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you around… You wouldn't believe some of the stuff Moony's grandfather came out with about gays, scared Remmie to hell."

"Remus is gay?" Joseph asked.

"Yea." James smiled. "Speaking of Rem we should probably go check he hasn't killed Sirius yet." James left the study, not noticing his father following him with a knowing smirk on his face. Sirius was sat on the sofa, he was telling Remus some extravagant story which involved dragons and vampires, Remus was trying to seem interested but his mind was obviously elsewhere. "Come on Sirius, let's go and play outside and leave these two boring people to their homework." Joseph smiled, picking up the toddler.

"Can walk." Sirius told Joseph angrily.

Joseph put Sirius back down, "Sorry, come on then." He added, holding out his hand. Sirius took the hand and they both left the room.

"You okay?" James asked Remus, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Remus said, a bit too quickly, "What did your dad say?"

James smiled, "He says he loves me no matter what, and that me being happy is all that matters." Remus smiled back before pulling out his transfiguration book, James followed his lead and soon they were both working hard. James' mind kept wandering though, wondering who it was that Remus fancied, wondering how they were going to cope with Sirius, wondering if Sirius would hate them when he was returned to his normal age… "Are you going to do any work? Or were you just planning on staring into space for the next few hours?" Remus asked, slightly irritated.

"Sorry." James muttered.

Remus sighed, "What's up?"

"Just thinking… about Siri… Do you think he'll will hate us when he goes back to being older?"

Remus shrugged, "Maybe he'll understand that we had to treat him like a toddler. Sirius can be more mature than you think."

James gave a small nod before he had a sudden thought. "It's not Sirius is it?"

"What?" Remus asked, certain he'd lost the conversation somewhere.

"The person you fancy, it's not Sirius is it?" James bit his lip, "Cause if so then this must be so hard for you and I can make sure you don't have to yell at him and stuff and -"

"Jay!" Remus interrupted, "It's not Sirius, Got over that one in fourth year."

"WHAT?!"

"He was cute." Remus shrugged, "It was a purely physical thing and he didn't help by poncing around in his underpants. I figured it was just a phase I was going through so didn't freak out at the thought of being gay."

"So if it's not Sirius you fancy then…" James trailed off, looking at Remus expectantly.

Remus scowled at him, "We need to get this work done." He said quietly, turning back to his Transfiguration book. James sighed but did as he was told.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in posting.  
_

_Please review._

_SexySiri_

* * *


	5. Tanrums of all ages

_Please read and review._

* * *

**Tantrums by all ages.**

Two days later and James was no closer to finding out who Remus fancied, it was driving him crazy and sometimes he had to ask himself why he cared so much. Remus was currently in the garden talking to Peter over the two way mirrors, Sirius and James were in the living room, Sirius playing with some board game and James reading a book. "Can I choc'late?" Sirius asked suddenly, moving away from his game and climbing onto James' lap.

"No, you already had some today." James replied, "And it's bedtime in a few hours, don't want you getting over excited."

Sirius scowled before jumping off James' lap and screaming, "I'm not some little kid 'Ames!!" Sirius kicked out at the coffee table and James sighed. "Stop tweating me like a baby!" Sirius yelled, tears streaking down is cheeks.

"Stop acting like one then." James replied sternly, walking over and picking Sirius up.

"Put me down." Sirius screamed, kicking out at James, "Put me down!!!"

The door opened and Remus walked in, having heard the screaming from the garden. "What's going on?" He asked James as Sirius continued to scream and kick.

"I said no chocolate, and that it was bedtime soon." James shouted over the yelling.

"Not a baby!" Sirius screamed, suddenly biting down on James' arm so that James dropped him onto the sofa.

"**SHIT.**" James yelled, grabbing hold of his arm in pain.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked and Sirius stopped screaming as he looked up at James with a worried expression. The second James nodded in reply to Remus' question Sirius began screaming again. "Sirius stop that." Remus said sternly, "I know this is difficult for you but that's no excuse to act like this." Sirius ignored Remus although the screaming wasn't so loud any more and he was sobbing more than yelling.

Remus walked over to him and pulled Sirius into a hug, the toddler tried to pull away but when he realised Remus wouldn't let him he buried his head in his friend's shoulder and continued to cry. "Shhh, It's okay, everything's going to be okay." Remus whispered, stroking Sirius' hair. Sirius sobbed into Remus' shoulder. "It's okay. Calm down." Remus said, never stopping holding Sirius and comforting him. James sat down next to the two, a tired look on his face.

"Don' wanna be 'ittle." Sirius cried into Remus' neck and the werewolf hugged him tighter,

"I know Siri, I know. Don't worry, Dumbledore will find a way to fix this." Eventually Sirius cried himself to sleep and Remus carried him through to his room, putting him in the cot.

"Poor thing." James muttered when Remus returned and sat next to him.

"Yea." Remus sighed, "It's always Siri who has to suffer."

"Do we… Do we punish him for having a tantrum?" James asked, not liking the idea at all.

Remus shrugged, "He bit you, surely that warrants something? But then again he had a valid reason to yell and scream… maybe we should go halfway, give him an early bedtime and no chocolate for a week or something, a small ish punishment."

"Yea, maybe we should write to Dumbledore, tell him just how much this is affecting Siri and ask if there's any way we can help in finding a cure." James said.

"Good plan." Remus smiled and James blushed. Remus picked up his book off the table and James watched as the werewolf sank backwards into the sofa and began to read. James couldn't seem to look away, suddenly noticing just how gorgeous Remus was, the way his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it back every few seconds. "You okay?" Remus asked, looking up from his book and finding James' eyes on him. "Yea." James answered quickly, "I'm gonna head to bed." He mumbled, standing up and leaving the room, heading into the bedroom they shared. Remus frowned, wondering what that was all about before shrugging and turning back to his book.

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

James closed the bedroom door firmly behind himself. He crossed to the chest of drawers and pulled out some pyjamas, trying to distract himself. James was scared by what he'd just felt for Remus, there was no way he was falling for his friend… was there? Now that he thought about it he'd always viewed Remus as cute, possibly even hot… and Sirius used to tease him about how he treated Remus better than everyone else… Oh crap… He fancied Remus… Great, just great. How was he meant to live with him now?! It would have been okay in the dorm but here… well here it was just him and Rem, Sirius didn't really count at the moment… James frowned, he really needed to talk to someone about this, ask for advice, unfortunately usually he went to Remus for advice, and when he couldn't do that he turned to Sirius. Currently he couldn't speak to either, and he knew how Peter felt about gays. James jamp as he heard Remus' footsteps approaching the door and quickly pulled his shirt off and pulled his pyjama one on to make it look like he'd actually started to get ready for bed. Remus pushed the door open cautiously, in case James was already asleep. He smiled when he saw the other teen was still awake. "Hey." Remus said softly, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hey." James muttered in reply, suddenly unsure of how to act around Remus.

"You okay? You've gone all quiet…" Remus said worriedly.

"I'm fine, just got a headache." James replied shortly, grabbing his pyjama trousers and walking into the en-suite. Sometimes he wished Remus didn't ask so many questions, the stupid werewolf should just go to sleep and dream about his stupid crush, whoever he was. He was probably that stupid blonde Hufflepuff Remus was always talking to in the library, what was his name again? Swan… Lucas Swan. Stupid poncy name.

Remus was sat up in bed reading when James exited the bathroom, "I can get you a headache potion if you want." The werewolf offered.

"I'm fine." James snapped making Remus frown. James crossed to his bed and climbed in, turning towards the wall and pulling his duvet over his head.

Remus sighed and closed his book, "Is it okay if I turn the light off?" He asked quietly.

"Whatever." James growled and there was a soft click before the room was plunged into darkness.

They were silent for a while before Remus asked "Did I do something wrong Jay?" His voice was quiet and full of worry.

"No."

"Then what's wrong."

"I said I had a fucking headache didn't I?! So just shut up! Please." James half yelled. Remus flinched and buried himself further into his duvet, trying not to cry. James bit his lip, he wondered if he should apologise but decided against it, at least this way Remus might avoid him tomorrow and he wouldn't have to face talking to the teenager and not being allowed to kiss him. James turned slightly and scowled at the ceiling, how had he fallen for the werewolf so fast? Only this morning he'd been able to laugh and chat with him. Although he had been in love with Remus that morning he realised, he just hadn't known it yet.

* * *

_Poor Sirius and slightly stupid James in this chapter, please Review._


	6. An argument between friends and crushes

_Doing good on the updating here!_

* * *

**An argument between friends and crushes.**

James woke up the next day and frowned when he saw that it was mid-day. He got dressed quickly and headed into the living room, Remus was sat on the sofa reading Sirius 'The tales of Beedle the Bard'. He looked up when James walked in but didn't smile like he usually would. Sirius, however, grinned. Remus finished the story and said, "Right, one story as promised. Now you have to go and eat your sandwiches like you promised." Sirius pouted but a stern look from Remus made him go into the kitchen and start eating the food Remus had laid out.

"How long's he been up?" James asked,

"Since six." Remus replied tiredly, James could see the bags under the werewolf's eyes and winced, it was full moon that night and Remus had to floo to Hogwarts at five.

"You should have woken me." James said quietly.

"I figured you'd want some sleep after your headache yesterday. You seemed a bit tired and stressed." That, of course, was Remus' way of telling James that he had behaved out of order, yet still James couldn't bring himself to apologise. Remus gave him a strange, slightly sad, look before pulling out his potions book and beginning to read. James sat down in the chair opposite and watched as Remus read, occasionally brushing his hair out of his eyes, god he was cute. Remus could feel James' eyes on him and looked up, "You okay?"

"Fine." James snapped, trying not to blush.

"What is your problem?" Remus growled suddenly furious.

"Excuse me?"

Remus threw his potions book across the room, "You're acting like a right tosser." He yelled, "I don't know what I'm meant to have done wrong okay but I'm sorry if I've upset you! If you'd just tell me what's up then maybe I can help or whatever! Just stop acting like a stuck up dick!" Neither of them noticed Sirius stood in the doorway looking terrified.

"Not everything is to do with you Remus." James yelled back, scared that the werewolf would find out the truth.

"It is to do with me when you're treating me like shit!" Remus screamed, he could never control his temper so close to the full moon. Sirius moved towards the fireplace, neither of the two arguing noticed, he grabbed the pot of floo powder and threw it silently into the flames, "Potter manor." He whispered and the fire took him away. Remus and James were yelling so loudly by this point they didn't even hear the fire flare up.

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

"Sirius." Joseph Potter said in surprise, standing up as the small boy stepped out of the fire, "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"They yelling." Sirius sniffed, tears in his eyes.

"Remus and James?" Joseph guessed and Sirius nodded. "Do they know you're gone?" Joseph asked.

"Don' know." Sirius mumbled as Joseph picked him up and hugged him.

Joseph nodded, "Okay, let's let them know and then go and find some biscuits."

"Don' wanna see them now." Sirius mumbled, trying to keep his tears back. Joseph nodded and placed Sirius on the sofa before kneeling in front of the stove and putting some floo powder in,

"Dumbeldore cottage 6725xy." Joseph said. James and Remus turned towards him, stopping yelling, when the incoming floo alarm went off. "Sirius just flooed to mine," Joseph said calmly, although quite furious.

"What?" James breathed, "But he's in the kitchen."

"You scared him with your yelling," Joseph said, "We'll talk about it later,"

Remus blushed, "We can floo over now." He said softly.

"No, He doesn't want to see either of you just yet. Floo over in a couple of hours, sort yourselves out first." Joseph told them before pulling his head out of the flames. "Biscuits?" He asked Sirius who nodded, wiping at his eyes fiercely to get rid of the tears. Joseph held out his hand and Sirius took it, Joseph gave him a smile before leading him into the kitchen, "So what about the shouting upset you?" Joseph asked, sitting Sirius on the table and handing him a chocolate biscuit.

"'Minded me of home." Sirius mumbled, "Of my Father."

"Oh Sirius." Joseph said sympathetically, ruffling the small boy's hair. Sirius looked up at the man he viewed as a father and gave him a smile, Joseph smiled back and asked if Sirius wanted to play in the garden until James and Remus arrived. "Please." Sirius grinned. Joseph cast a suncream charm on Sirius before leading him into the garden.

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

Joseph heard the floo go off in the house two hours later and cast a quick charm on Sirius so that if the boy was hurt or upset he would know. Then he headed into the house. Remus was stood in the living room by the fire looking both angry and guilty at the same time, James was poking his head through the kitchen door, probably looking for Sirius and Joseph. "So?" Joseph said, catching both boys attention, "What was all that about? And how did you fail to notice that Sirius had flooed away?" Both boys stayed silent, staring at the floor. "Well?! What were you arguing about that was so important?" Joseph snapped.

"James was being horrible." Remus said finally, "I guess I just got angry. Sorry." He mumbled, James flushed and looked away from his father's inquisitive look. "Isn't it full moon tonight?" Joseph asked Remus who nodded shyly.

"Why don't you head off to Hogwarts early? See some friends and get some rest, you look exhausted." Joseph said. Remus nodded, casting James another odd look and thanking Joseph before flooing away. Joseph turned to James who sat down on the sofa, "What's up son?" He asked. James gave a little shrug, burying his head in his hands, "Well what did Remus mean by horrible?" Joseph asked.

"I kept snapping at him." James mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know… I just… He's in love with that stupid Hufflepuff and… Oh god… I don't know!!" James exclaimed as Sirius walked back in, he froze when he saw James, Joseph gave James a look that promised they would talk about this later. "Come here." James smiled at Sirius, holding out his arms. Sirius walked slowly towards James who hugged him, "I'm sorry I scared you." James whispered.

"'S'okay." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm going to write to Proffessor Dumbledore and see if there's anything me and Rem can do to speed up the process of getting you back to normal." James said, "But for now you are going to bed a bit early for the next few days because of what happened yesterday okay?" Joseph frowned but knew James would probably explain to him later.

"You and 'Emus yelled too though!" Sirius pouted.

"Well then we'll go to bed early too." James laughed. "Can we stay for dinner?" He asked Joseph who gave a small nod. "Thanks." James smiled, glad to have his father around.

* * *

_Please review, thanks to all who have been. Hope you've enjoyed._


	7. Gorgeous

_**Sorry for the delay in posting.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

* * *

**Gorgeous.**

"So?" Joseph asked, Sirius was fast asleep on the sofa next to him, surrounded by James' old cuddly toys.

"So?" James repeated, confused. He was sat opposite his father in the living room, wondering if Remus was going to be okay with only Wormtail for company.

"Why were you snapping at Remus? And what did you mean by he's in love with a stupid Hufflepuff?"

"Just that, he's in love with Lucas bloody Swan." James muttered tiredly.

Joseph nodded, "And that bothers you because you think he deserves better… because you wish he was in love with you instead?" He guessed.

"No! Yes… Oh I don't know…" James groaned, "I think I really hurt him dad… and it's the worst time of month to do that too!"

"Why doesn't Sirius stay with me tonight, and most of tomorrow, then you can take care of Remus after the full moon and maybe talk to him a little bit?" Joseph offered.

James' eyes widened, if Sirius stayed here tonight then he could go to Hogwarts and be with Remus when the moon came up, not that his dad knew that of course. "You don't mind watching Siri?" He asked his dad.

"Not at all, It's nice having a youngster around the house again." Joseph smiled, he stood up and handed James the floo powder, "You go and sort out somewhere nice for Remus to rest tomorrow. Come and fetch Sirius at three because I start work at five."

"Thanks dad." James grinned, taking the floo powder.

"No problem, love you son."

"Love you too." James smiled, hugging his dad before flooing back to the cottage he, Remus and Sirius were staying in. James got their own pot of floo powder off the top of the fireplace, he then grabbed his invisibility cloak off the back of the sofa and flooed to the three broomsticks. From there he left the pub and pulled his cloak on, heading up the path towards Hogwarts, he prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow with a stick and slid down the hole. "What are you doing here?" Remus croaked when James reached the small room the werewolf used for transformations. The teenager was dressed only in black boxers, which would get torn to pieces when he transformed, James bit his lip at the thought.

"Dad offered to watch Siri. I'm sorry I was a jerk. Where's Peter?"

"Detention, he'll be along soon." Remus whispered, he closed his eyes and when he opened them there was even more amber specks than before.

"I never meant to upset you." James said.

"S'okay, Explain tomorrow, Now you need to change, be Prongs." Remus gasped out, a small strip of moonlight came in through the window. "Change!" Remus yelled at James as the transformation began, his nails becoming claws, James closed his eyes and changed into Prongs…

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

* * *

When Remus woke up he was covered in a small blanket, he blushed knowing James and Peter had once again seen him naked. "How you feeling?" James asked from where he was sat in the corner.

"Like shit. Where's Pete?" Remus croaked.

"I sent him back to the dorms, Madame Pomfrey'll be here soon."

Remus managed a small nod, "You should go then." He murmured.

"I'll stay, I'll hide under the cloak." James shrugged.

"No. I'd rather you went." Remus said. "She has to heal me and I'd feel better if you went back to the cottage and had a mug of tea waiting. Please?"

"Of course, lots of sugar?" James asked, Remus nodded and James leant down, planting a kiss on his friedn's forehead before pulling the invisibility cloak around himself and leaving. Remus waited until the door had closed before he sighed. Sometimes he really didn't understand James, only yesterday he had been snapping for no reason and now he was being really nice and… well and kissing his forehead… It better not be out of pity, Remus thought to himself, he hated it when people pitied him.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Came Poppy's voice as she walked into the room, kneeling next to him and casting healing charms.

"Not so great…" He muttered in reply, blushing when she handed him a clean pair of pyjama bottoms and helped him put them on.

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Poppy helped Remus floo to the small cottage he, James and Sirius were staying in and helped him into bed, she left some potions on the bedside table and then left. "Here." James muttered, handing over a mug of tea. Remus gratefully took a swig before putting it down next to the potions.

"Thanks." He said softly as James sat down on his own bed, looking at Remus worriedly. "What time does your dad need you to fetch Siri?" Remus asked.

"Three." James replied, "Listen about yesterday… I'm sorry I was such a git." He sighed and began playing with the duvet cover. "I dunno what was up…" He lied.

"It's okay." Remus muttered, taking his mug and drinking some more tea, "Just next time please tell me what's up… or wait until after the full moon to snap at me."

"There wont be a next time." James promised. Remus gave him a smile and patted the bed next to him, James went and sat down next to his friend, plumping the cushions slightly so that they could both sit up against them.

"It's probably just the situation," Remus said, "Especially what with Sirius' screaming fit the other day, you probably just felt helpless and angry and I happened to be there so you took it out on me."

"Yea." James lied, "You're right, that's probably it… sorry."

"It's fine… Really don't beat yourself up about it, happens to everyone occasionally." Remus smiled, reminding James of why he fancied him, James let out a sigh at that thought and Remus looked at him strangely before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms, James bit his lip as Remus' stomach was shown. "You okay?" Remus asked, noticing how strange James was acting.

"Fine." James croaked, trying to tear his eyes away from the strip of flesh on show. "You always look so much more relaxed afetr the full." He said, changing the conversation.

"Yeah… I guess I'm not as stressed because I'm not wondering how bad the pain will be." Remus shrugged before wincing as he hurt a cut across his left shoulder. Then he spotted a scratch across James' arm, coming down from under his tee-shirt. "Did I do that?" He asked worriedly.

"No… The werewolf did." James replied in a stern voice,

Remus wrinkled his nose, "Go and fetch the small first aid kit, I'll patch it up for you." He said, James nodded and climbed off the bed, heading into the bathroom to grab the small kit which contained potions and creams. He headed back into the bedroom and pulled his shrit off so that Remus could spread a healing cream on his arm, the werewolf then cast an anti pain charm.

"Want me to do you?" James asked, Remus frowned slightly before nodding, James helped him pull his shirt off and then he began spreading the cream over Remus' chest and shoulders, where the worst of the scratches were,

"Poppy did most of it already." Remus said, his voice slightly hitched at the feeling of James' hands on his bare skin.

James nodded, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants as he viewed the semi naked young man before him. "You're gorgeous." He breathed.

"What?"

Oh shit had he said that out loud… "Nothing… Nothing… Does it hurt dreadfully?" James asked quickly.

"Not too badly, Had worse." Remus replied, smiling slightly, James nodded, climbing off the bed to go and put the kit back in the bathroom, "Jay?" Remus said as the teenager was about to leave, "You're pretty gorgeous too." James' face turned crimson and he fled into the bathroom leaving a laughing Remus behind him.

* * *

_**Please Review. x**_


	8. Werewolf Life

_**Previously:** James nodded, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants as he viewed the semi naked young man before him. "You're gorgeous." He breathed._

_"What?"_

_Oh shit had he said that out loud… "Nothing… Nothing… Does it hurt dreadfully?" James asked quickly._

_"Not too badly, Had worse." Remus replied, smiling slightly, James nodded, climbing off the bed to go and put the kit back in the bathroom, "Jay?" Remus said as the teenager was about to leave, "You're pretty gorgeous too." James' face turned crimson and he fled into the bathroom leaving a laughing Remus behind him._

_**Only the plot is mine.**  
_

* * *

***~***

_**Werewolf life...**_

James sat down on the toilet lid, how was he meant to face Remus now?! Although Remus had said that James was gorgeous in return and he hadn't seemed angry or disgusted. The rational part of James' brain was telling him to go back through into the bedroom and talk to Remus properly, hoping that their friendship wouldn't end because of this. The irrational part of his brain was telling him to jump through the window, realising that that would be stupid, and not to mention painful, James headed back into the bedroom. Remus was still lying on the bed, now sipping at his tea, he looked at James with an amused look and patted the bed next to him again, James bit his lip and headed over to sit next to Remus. "How long have you thought I was gorgeous then?" Remus asked, he was smirking slightly but James could see a slight look of worry in his eyes.

"Probably for ages but I only actually figured out how I… felt… a few days ago." James muttered.

"And you got confused and started snapping at me." Remus realised.

"Yea… and I was pissed off with you." James muttered.

Remus frowned, "Why?"

"Cause you're in love with Lucas bloody Swan." James snapped, before looking away.

Remus' eyes were wide and then he suddenly burst out laughing, "You think… You think I love Lucas!" He gasped out.

"Well don't you?" James asked, the laughing was confusing him.

"No…" Remus said, trying to get some form of control but he kept breaking into chuckles.

"Oh…" James muttered before pouting, "Glad you find it so amusing."

Remus giggled some more, "I'm sorry it's just.. well Lucas Swan!!!"

"It's not funny." James snapped,

Remus stopped laughing instantly, seeing the pain in the other boy's eyes. "Sorry." He said, "It's just Lucas isn't my type."

"Well who is then?" James asked quietly.

"Never mind." Remus sighed, pulling his shirt back on and the duvet closer around him.

James frowned, "If you're worried they wont feel the same way then you shouldn't be… They'd be stupid not to." He flushed crimson after saying the last part and Remus gave a small smile.

"Thanks Jay… It's not that it's… well I'm a werewolf." Remus sighed, "I'm dangerous."

"REMUS! Don't you dare say that!" James snapped, grabbing his friend's hands.

Remus winced, "Sorry…" He mumbled, "I just… How can anyone ever fall in love with a werewolf?" He asked sadly.

James looked at his friend and sighed, he leant over and brushed a strand of hair out of the teenager's eyes. "I did." James said quietly, not looking Remus in the eye.

There was a slight stunned silence for a moment then Remus said, "Don't be stupid Jay, You just happen to be a seventeen year old boy who gets turned on by a semi naked guy."

"I've liked you for ages Rem. Look I get it if you don't like me back but… I just want you to know that it is possible to fall in love with you, because you're amazing. And if the person you fancy is really worth your love then they will see that." James said, trying not to sound too sad at the thought of Remus in love.

"I think the guy I like wouldn't mind the fact that I'm a werewolf." Remus said, choosing his words carefully, "He just wouldn't know what he was getting into."

"What do you mean?" James asked finally moving his hand away from Remus' face where it had stayed since he had moved the boy's hair.

"Life with a werewolf isn't easy Jay. We get hell of a possessive and paranoid around the full moon but also really horny and find it very hard to stay faithful, we require care after the full moon and then there's the scars, physical and emotional. On top of all that there's the ministry stuff, werewolves aren't allowed kids, ever, can barely get any jobs and are treated like crap, all partners of werewolves are frowned upon too, and that's only half of it!!" Remus' voice had risen as he spoke and James flinched. Remus took a deep breath before he continued, his voice quieter now, "You saw me punch Siri a few months ago, my temper goes mental around the full moon… most werewolves become wife beaters, husband beaters too I guess…" Remus was avoiding looking at James who was now frowning. Finally the boy was beginning to understand, Remus thought to himself.

"But I know all this and I still like, love, you." James said finally and Remus' head shot up, shit, this was not supposed to happen.

"Then you're an idiot." He snapped.

"Better than being a coward." James spat in reply, moving off the bed and scowling at Remus. "'Cause that's all you are. Making all these excuses so that no-one gets close to you because heaven forbid you should let anyone in! Not everyone's out to hurt you you know."

"I KNOW!" Remus yelled, moving to get off the bed before wincing with pain, James was back by his side instantly.

"Stay still." James muttered, rummaging around in the bedside drawers to find a pain relief potion. "How many have you had already?" He asked.

"Just one." Remus replied quietly and let James help him lean back against the pillows again. James nodded and helped Remus swallow the potion. "Where does it hurt?"

"My back." Remus croaked.

"Maybe Moony bashed it into a tree or something… He was running around a lot." James said, more to himself than Remus. "Did you tell Poppy?" When Remus shook his head James scowled, "Idiot. I should have put that cream on your back as well probably but I didn't think. It's probably better if you don't move for a while, I'm going to assume your back's only bruised and so should heal slowly, When you feel well enough to turn over I'll put some cream on." James said.

"Thanks." Remus muttered, his face flushed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"S'okay." James mumbled, he leant forwards and brushed his lips against Remus' forehead, "You should get some rest." He said after pulling back, his cheeks red. Remus stared at James for a few more seconds before leaning up and kissing him firmly on the lips.

* * *

**More up soon.**

**Please review.**


	9. Biting, yelling and talking about sex

_**Sorry for the delay, hope you like the chapter. **_

_**Poll at the end.**_

* * *

~*~

**Biting, yelling and talking about sex.**

James practically bounced through the floo in his Father's living room. "I take it you've had a good morning?" Joseph asked with a smile.

"The best." James grinned.

"So do I have to give the 'hurt my son and I will kill you' speech?" Joseph teased.

"Don't you dare!!" James exclaimed. "But if that's your strange way of asking me if we're dating then I don't know… We were talking this morning, I called him a coward for refusing to let anyone close to him, then he kissed me…"

"And you didn't talk about it? Ask what it meant? I mean it's three in the afternoon now and -" Joseph cut himself off abruptly. "It was just kissing wasn't it?"

James flushed red, "I… We… I didn't sleep with him." He said, avoiding looking at his dad.

"But?" Joseph prompted, unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It went a bit further than I expected… then he fell asleep, exhausted from the full moon and all…" James shrugged, he was blushing bright red.

"Well perhaps you should talk to Remus properly before doing anything else." Joseph said, wondering how he'd got into this conversation. He'd never really discussed sex with James, he'd planned to leave that to the boy's mother, however she was dead now and so it was up to him, he knew he was probably behind schedule, especially since James and Remus had done more than just kiss.

"Well yea… I'm not planning on sleeping with him just yet Dad." James said, avoiding his father's eyes completely.

"Good, It's better that you wait until you are in a stable and loving relationship." Joseph said, James flushed even more and nodded.

The door opened and Sirius walked in, putting an end to the conversation. "Hey Siri, you okay?" James smiled, the toddler nodded, walking over and hugging the older boy. "I got us lasagna for dinner, it is still your favourite right?" James asked, Sirius grinned and nodded. "Have you been behaving for my dad?" James asked.

Sirius nodded but his face was flushed and he stared at the floor, James glanced at his dad who gave him a soft smile. "We had a bit of trouble this morning when Sirius decided to take a walk without letting me know but it's been dealt with." He said, James gave Sirius a disappointed look and the toddler blushed even more.

James sighed, "Come on then trouble, let's get back to Remmie."

"Not trouble." Sirius pouted.

James laughed, "Yeah you are, I used to call you that even when you were your actual age too so don't complain." Sirius stuck his tongue out in reply making both James and Joseph laugh. "Talk to Remus." Joseph reminded James as he picked Sirius up and grabbed the floo powder.

"'Bout what?" Sirius asked nosily.

"Visiting for Christmas." James lied.

"Oh." Sirius said, "If I'm still little?" He asked.

Joseph smiled, "Little or big you are always welcome here." He said, kissing the toddler's forehead before doing the same to James', "Now get home, you can tell Remus all about your day." Joseph smiled. James smiled back and thanked his father for looking after Sirius, then he stepped into the fire and called out the address.

Remus was still asleep when they got home so James cast a silencing charm on the bedroom before asking what Sirius wanted to do. "Go Flyin'." The young boy said instantly.

"It's raining." James pointed out.

"So?"

"So you can't go flying." James said patiently.

Sirius scowled, "Wanna go flying." He said, stamping his foot.

"Well you can't." James snapped.

Sirius glared at him, "WANNA GO FLYING!" He yelled,

James sighed, picking the young boy up he said, "You don't yell Sirius, you know that, don't make me have to put you in your room until you calm down."

"Wanna go flying." Sirius screamed again, struggling to get away form James, James groaned and began walking towards Sirius' room, at which point Sirius bit him. "Bloody hell!" James yelled, putting Sirius down on the sofa, "What did we say about biting?!" Sirius stared at his friend, his bottom lip wobbling.

"I sowy." He mumbled.

"Biting is a naughty thing to do." James said, deliberately using a childish word. He sat down on the sofa next to Sirius.

"I know, I sowy" Sirius said

James sighed, "I know you are, but naughty boys must be punished so they learn not to do it again," Sirius sighed but nodded gloomy. James laid Sirius over his knees face down and put his left arm over the boys back to keep him steady and then he swatted him on the bottom. Sirius yelped and began to whimper, "Biting is very naughty" James said and then landed another swat on Siri's bottom.

"Ow" Sirius said and then the tears came, running down his cheeks.

"Shouting is also very naughty" James said and landed another swat.

"Ow I so-sowy Jay" Sirius said and he was sobbing, a thin trail of snot getting on James' trousers. James adjusted Sirius so he could get a better aim at his sit spot and he landed another four swats which made Sirius cry harder.

"Okay Sirius, calm down." James said and started rubbing circles on Sirius' back.

It took Sirius ten minutes to calm down enough to stop sobbing and he sneaked his hand back to rub his bottom. "All done?" He asked quietly.

"All done" James repeated.

"Ony seven?" Sirius asked, surprised

"Yes, seven swats to your bottom is enough" James replied, "But you're not off the hook yet, no chocolate for the rest of the week." Sirius' eyes widened and it looked like he was going to cry again but then he sighed and nodded sadly. James pulled Sirius up to sit on his lap properly, making the boy yelp.

Remus walked in at that moment, "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the boy's tears.

"Sirius just learnt what happens to little boys who bite and yell." James explained,

Sirius ducked his head. "Not little." He mumbled.

"Sorry." James said, rolling his eyes at Remus who smiled slightly awkwardly.

"Well I hope you've learnt your lesson Sirius... Now why don't you go and find a film to watch?" Remus smiled as Sirius leapt off James' lap and ran to the video shelf. "So...?" He asked James, somehow managing to avoid his eyes.

"Seven smacks and no chocolate for a week." Remus nodded, given Sirius' age that sounded perfectly acceptable. Sirius ran back to them with a muggle film called the fox and the hound, a flick of James' wand had the film playing. "How- How are you feeling?" James asked Remus.

"Ache a bit but alright… Listen can we…" He trailed off, nodding towards the bedroom door.

"Sure…" James muttered, following the werewolf into the bedroom.

"So I'm guessing we should talk…" Remus said.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Should Remus:**_

_**Give in instantly and start a relationship with James?**_

_**Argue that he can't be in a relationship because of being a werewolf but eventually give in?**_

_**Say it was all a mistake and that nothing can ever happen between them?**_


	10. Chocolate

_**Previously: **"How- How are you feeling?" James asked Remus._

_"Ache a bit but alright… Listen can we…" He trailed off, nodding towards the bedroom door._

_"Sure…" James muttered, following the werewolf into the bedroom._

_"So I'm guessing we should talk…" Remus said._

* * *

*

_**~*~*~*~  
**_

**Chocolate.**

_**~*~*~*~**_

*

"Look… earlier… it was…"

"Perfect." James smiled.

"A mistake." Remus said bluntly, "I shouldn't have let things get that far."

"Wha- What?" James stuttered.

Remus sighed, "You heard… I told you what dating a werewolf's like.. I can't put you through that."

"But I want you." James whispered.

"Jay! I meant what I said, I'd probably cheat on you… or beat you up." Remus sighed again, "I can't chance us getting together and heaving a bad break up, I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You wont! Cause I'll know it's the wolf and not you doing that stuff…." James said, "Please Remmie… I… Can we at least try it, just for a bit, and if you decide that dating me wont work then we'll call it off."

"And stop being friends." Remus added moodily.

"No." James said, "I would never stop being your friend."

Remus scowled, "I don't want to hurt you Jay…" He mumbled.

James sighed, "You wont hurt me.. Look just… You're the first guy, the first person I ever let suck me off… Surely that means something Rem! Just give us a go… If it doesn't work then it doesn't work and we'll go back to being friends, no hard feelings… well apart from the obvious." James added with a cheeky grin, pleased when he got a small smile out of Remus.

"I… You sure you understand what you're letting yourself in for?" Remus asked, biting at his lip, James nodded, Remus frowned some more before placing his hand on top of James'. "Okay." He whispered, amazed at how that word made James' whole face light up. "You wont regret this." James smiled, Remus gave a small smile back and they both stood there awkwardly for a while. Then James leant up and kissed Remus lightly, "We should get back to Sirius." He mumbled, pulling away.

"Do we tell him?" Remus asked.

"We should… If he finds out accidentally then he'll be really annoyed. Besides why wouldn't we?" James asked, slightly defensively, Remus squeezed his hand lightly to calm him down.

"Because he's mentally four. I don't want to confuse him." Remus said. "I mean… what if we don't work out Jay? That'll confuse Sirius so much…"

James sighed at the fact that Remus really believed their relationship wouldn't last, "Okay, two weeks… If we're still good then we can tell him." Remus leant over and squeezed James' hand gently, giving a small smile, James smiled back. There was another slightly awkward silence before Remus kissed James, it started off gentle but pretty soon they were kissing passionately, lying down on James' bed. "Stop, stop." James said, pulling away as Remus' hand crept up his shirt. "Sirius is just outside." He pointed out, Remus blushed and bit at his lip slightly.

As if on cue Sirius called out, "'Ames, 'Emus!" They headed out into the living room after making themselves look slightly more presentable. "Owl." Sirius said pointing to the bird that was sat on the windowsill. James crossed to the owl and detached the letter that was tied to it's leg, it let out a hoot before flying off. James unscrolled the note and read it before grinning. "They've found a way to change you back, there's a potion, it'll take another week to brew though." He told Sirius who let out a small whoop and stood on the sofa, jumping around.

"Oi." Remus said, sounding stern and tired at the same time, "No jumping on the sofa." Sirius wrinkled his nose but sat back down, Remus sat oppossite him and gave a yawn. "You two watch the rest of the film, I'll go make some dinner, ice cream for desert as a treat!" James said, Sirius grinned at that and James laughed before going into the kitchen.

*__

_**~*~*~*~**_

*

By the time James came back the film was almost finished, Remus was fast asleep and Sirius was no where to be seen. "Sirius?" James asked, there was no reply and James began to worry, he shook Remus awake, "Sirius is gone."

"What?! Oh shit.. I'm sorry… I was just so tired and -"

"Rem stop!" James interrupted, "It's not your fault okay? He knows better than to walk off." James pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'point me' spell, it pointed towards the back door, "Fuck." James and Remus rushed outside, "Sirius!" James yelled, still getting no reply, he cast another 'point me' spell, his wand twisted until the tip was pointing directly at the path to the village, "I'm gonna kill him." James growled, Remus didn't reply, he was already halfway down the path. They were nearly at the village when they caught up with Sirius, he was walking along, hitting bushes with a stick and singing to himself. "What the hell were you thinking?" James screamed, running up to Sirius and grabbing his arm, shaking the boy. "Have you any idea how worried we were?!" Sirius burst into tears and James released his arm, realising how much he had scared the boy. "Don't you ever, ever do that again!" He said but most of his anger was gone now that he knew Sirius was safe.

"I wanted chocolate." Sirius managed to choke out through his tears, Remus approached them slowly, giving Sirius a stern look which only made the toddler cry harder.

"Then you ask! You don't run out of the house to go and buy some on your own. You could have come to me or Remus but… But I banned chocolate." James realised, "I said no chocolate for a week so you thought you'd go and get your own…"

"I sowwy." Sirius sobbed, James looked down at the boy and winced as he noticed the red fingerprints on his arm.

"Let's get back to the house." He said, picking Sirius up, for once Sirius didn't argue...

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Please review.**


	11. Couples

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Couples.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

When they got back to the house James carried Sirius into the kitchen and placed him on one of the chairs before putting a plate of food in front of him and casting heating charm on it. Sirius looked up at him with confusion, "Eat it." James said sternly, going and standing the other side of the kitchen and crossing his arms, Remus went and stood next to him. Sirius picked up the fork that was on the table and slowly began to pick at his food. "What do we do?" James asked Remus quietly.

"Well we can't let him get away with it." Remus said.

"Yeah but… I mean… He'll be back to his usual age soon… and… well I've already spanked him once today." James said, he sounded worried and Remus squeezed his hand gently.

"We'll send him to bed early today, since he's already been spanked once, but tomorrow I will spank him for running off like that." Remus said, "He can't get away with it."

"Okay so bath then bed once he's finished eating?" James asked, Remus nodded, "I'll go run the bath then." James said softly before leaving the room.

Sirius glanced up as he heard James leave, "He's gone to run you a bath. Then you will go to bed, tomorrow we will discuss what happened and you will be punished."

"You can't!" Sirius yelled, "I'll be big soon! You can't spank me!"

Remus scowled slightly, "Sirius, you knew that if you misbehaved you would be punished." He said.

"YOU CAN'T!!" Sirius screamed.

"Do you really want me to punish you for yelling too? Don't you think your bottom is sore enough?" Remus asked, Sirius' face turned crimson as he was reminded of his earlier punishment.

"Not fair." Sirius mumbled, "I'm gonna be big again soon."

"I know, but for now you aren't and you will follow our rules and accept the consequences when you don't." Remus said sternly. Sirius pouted but said nothing, scowling into his plate of food. "Finish eating." Remus said quietly and Sirius scowled before doing as he was told. James walked back into the room and stood next to Remus, "He says we can't punish him because he'll be big soon, I managed to get him to stop yelling but I don't think he's too happy about it all…" Remus explained quietly so that Sirius wouldn't hear, James sighed, even more worried now that he would lose his friend once Sirius returned to his normal age. The sound of Sirius putting his fork down drew James out of his thoughts, "Bath time." He said quietly and Sirius scowled, however he didn't complain as he followed James to the bathroom…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

James looked up as Remus walked into their bedroom, "Siri asleep?" He asked softly.

"Yup." Remus smiled, walking over to James and sitting next to him on the bed, James smiled and moved over so that Remus would have more room. Remus smiled and leant forwards to kiss James, James opened his mouth to give Remus' tongue entry and he moved his hands to cup the other boy's head. Pretty soon Remus was straddling James and grinding his hips, making the other boy moan into his mouth, however when Remus moved them so that he and James were lying side by side and tried to slide his hand into James' boxers James pulled back, "It's early." He said, "We should watch a film or something."

Remus frowned but gave a small nod and tidied himself up a bit before following James into the living room. James picked out a romantic comedy and grabbed some soda and popcorn from the kitchen. They curled up on the sofa and watched the film, James tracing patters on the bare part of Remus' chest where his top shirt buttons were open. It didn't take them long to start kissing again and, just like before, when things got heated James pulled back. He stood up and muttered, "Drink." As a way of explanation, Remus frowned but nodded however once James had left he noticed the teenagers full glass of soda on the coffee table and sighed. Quickly pausing the film he padded through to the kitchen where James was stood sipping a glass of water and looking out of the window.

Remus went over and wrapped his arms around the other teenager. "You going to tell me what's up?"

"I… I meant what I said earlier… You're the first person who's ever… well ever touched me like that." James muttered, flushing slightly. "And I liked it but… well I…"

"Want to take things slow?" Remus suggested.

James gave a small nod, "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Remus smiled, pressing a soft kiss to James' neck as the boy put his glass of water down on the windowsill, "If you want to take things slow we'll take things slow okay?"

James' face lit up and he turned in Remus' arms, kissing the werewolf hard. "God you're amazing." He murmured.

"I know." Remus smirked, "But you really don't have to call me god." He added making James laugh. They headed back through to the living room and snuggled up on the sofa again, "It's gonna be strange… Sirius being our age again and us being back at school…" James muttered.

"Yup." Remus sighed, "Sounds strange but… well I'm really gonna miss little Siri."

James gave a small laugh and buryied his head in Remus' neck, "Me too." He mumbled, "Me too."

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

_**Kind of a short chapter but it sorted seemed like it should end there...**_


	12. Aquarium

_**Contains slash and spanking of toddler.**_

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Aquarium.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus woke up the next morning with James curled around him and grinned. Although he had initially been worried about the relationship, and scared of hurting James, he was beginning to accept it. Glancing at the clock, Remus winced as he saw that it was already ten, Sirius was probably up and causing havoc by now. Remus detached himself from James and climbed out of the bed, being careful not to wake the other boy, he quickly got dressed and headed into the living room where Sirius was watching TV quietly. "Good morning." Remus said, "Have you eaten yet?" Sirius didn't look away from the TV as he shook his head and Remus sighed, knowing the boy was probably still annoyed that he was going to be punished for what had happened the day before, "I'll get you some toast." He said quietly.

When James came out of the bedroom twenty minutes later Sirius was watching TV and munching on toast and Remus was sat on the sofa reading a Transfiguration textbook. James went and sat next to Remus, checking that Sirius wasn't looking before sliding his hand into the other teens. "How is he this morning?" James asked quietly, nodding at Sirius.

"Quiet and moody." Remus replied softly, squeezing James' hand. "You want some toast?" He asked slightly louder.

"Yeah." James said and followed Remus into the kitchen.

Remus put some bread in the toaster and closed the door slightly before pressing a soft kiss to James' lips, "Good morning." He smiled, taking James' hand.

"Morning." James grinned in reply, kissing Remus again before moving away and fetching the butter and jam from the fridge. "I'm gonna go deal with Sirius and then hopefully he'll snap out of this mood and we can have a nice day." Remus said quietly, he came up behind James and kissed his neck, nipping it gently, James gave a soft moan and Remus laughed before moving away.

"Tease." James pouted, Remus simply laughed some more and left the kitchen.

"Sirius." He said as he approached the boy, Sirius looked up at him and scowled.

"I still hungry." The toddler said, hoping to get out of his punishment.

Remus raised a slight eyebrow, "Then you can have some more toast when we are done." He said softly but sternly, "Come on." Sirius sighed but followed Remus into his and James' bedroom. "What you did yesterday was unacceptable Sirius, you really worried James and myself and for that you will be punished. Do you have anything to say?" Remus asked, Sirius simply shrugged and Remus sighed, "Okay," He sat down on the bed and pulled Sirius so that he was balanced over his lap, then he raised his hand and bought it down, hard, on Sirius' backside. Sirius let out a yelp, his fingers digging into Remus' legs. Remus raised his hand again and swatted Sirius another six times, the toddler was sobbing by that point and Remus moved him so that he was stood in front of Remus, "You never run off like that again okay?"

"I sowwy." Sirius sobbed and Remus pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know, It's okay, all forgiven now." The werewolf whispered. "Although you should apologise to James too." He added and Sirius nodded, Remus stood up and picked the toddler up, Sirius' buried his head in Remus' chest as they headed through to the living room. James was sat on the sofa flicking through Remus' book and munching on toast, "You better not have got any jam on that." Remus said, sitting next to him. James immediately looked guilty and put the book down on the table making Remus shake his head in exasperation and Sirius giggle. "I'll get you back for that." Remus smirked, James simply grinned cheekily and held his arms out for Sirius.

The toddler moved into the hug, "I sowwy about yeserday." He mumbled.

"I forgive you." James replied softly, stroking Sirius' hair.

"We still gonna be fwends? When I big?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Of course." James said, hugging Sirius closer, "Nothing will ever change that Siri."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Can we go out?" Sirius asked after lunch.

James frowned, "Outside? Like to play on you broom or on the slide?"

"No, go to Hogsmede or somewhere, out the house." Sirius said.

Remus frowned, "That's not such a bad plan... Is that muggle aquarium still next to your dad's house?" He asked James who nodded, "We could go there," Remus mumbled, "Just let me check with Dumbledore okay?" He added to Sirius who grinned and nodded.

Remus walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Finish your crusts." James told Sirius quickly before running after Remus, "An aquarium... Really Rem?" He asked, his voice showing how much he disliked the idea.

"You loved going when you were his age, plus Sirius has never been before so... He'll love it Jay." Remus said softly.

"I suppose." James grumbled, Remus kissed him then and James grinned, "You floo Dumbledore, I'll go check on Sirius." He said and left the room.

An hour later they flooed to James' dad's house before walking to the aquarium. Remus handed over the entry fee and smiled to himself as Sirius gave a yell of joy and raced over to the first tank of fish, "Can't wait until he sees the sharks." James smirked making Remus laugh. Sirius got more and more excited as they went around the aquarium, he was so preoccupied he didn't notice when James slid his hand into Remus' or the fact that they continued to hold hands the rest of the way around he aquarium. Then they reached the shark tank,

"See the sharks." Remus smiled, then one went past right next to them, Sirius screamed.

James grabbed him instantly, lifting him up, "It's okay, it's okay." He whispered.

"Don' like shark!" Sirius whimpered.

James stroked his back, "Okay, let's go back and see the fish." He said softly.

It took Sirius a while to calm down, but finally he stopped crying, however when James tried to put him down Sirius clung on, "Stay hug." He mumbled, James smiled and rubbed circles on Sirius' back,

"Which fish do you like best?" He asked softly...

* * *

* * *

_**Please review. **_


	13. Telling Sirius

_**Sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Telling Sirius.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

James looked down at the sleeping toddler and gave a sad sigh, he couldn't believe that in a few days everything would be back to normal, it just seemed so strange to imagine Sirius at his normal age again. James couldn't help but wonder if things would change between them, if Sirius would resent him for all the spankings and telling off's or if he'd just pretend none of it had ever happened... James didn't hear the door open and so was surprised when Remus hugged him, "Thinking about the potion?"

"What if Siri hates us when he's our age again." James whispered into his boyfriend's shirt.

"He wont." Remus said, trying to persuade himself as much as James. Sirius let out a little sniffle in his sleep and then rolled over "He's so cute." Remus smiled, James laughed, holding Remus tighter. "How about we move the TV into our room for the night and snuggle up in bed with a film?" Remus asked, pressing a soft kiss to James' forehead.

"I like that idea." James smiled.

"Okay, you go make us some hot chocolate and I'll shift the telly."

James frowned, "Wont it be heavy?" He asked.

Remus laughed, "Baby, There's this little thing called magic..." He said, rolling his eyes as James flushed and mumbled something unintelligible before leaving the room. Remus laughed to himself before heading into the living room, he cast a feather light charm on the television before unplugging it and carrying it through to their bedroom and plugging it back in, then he headed back through to the living room to see what film they could watch. Remus was kneeling in front of the video shelf with a frown on his face when James walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate and a tin of biscuits, "What's up?"

"No good films." Remus pouted.

James frowned, "So see what's on the TV itself." He said, "I can re-tune it. Dad taught me the spell 'cause our old telly kept going weird and needed retuning all the time." He explained, struggling to balance the tin as well as both mugs. Remus took the tin off his boyfriend and they headed into the bedroom. There wasn't much on the telly but finally they settled on an a comedy about two friends on holiday and settled on Remus' bed, under the duvet to watch it. James' arm wrapped around Remus' waist as he sipped his hot chocolate and munched on biscuits, "You're getting crumbs on the bed." Remus complained, James simply laughed in reply and pressed a, slightly crumbly, kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "Eww." Remus laughed, rubbing the crumbs away.

"I love you." James said quietly, looking at Remus with pure passion in his eyes.

"I love you too." Remus replied gently, putting down his empty mug and resting his head on James' shoulder.

James let out a long sigh, "This time next week everything will be different..." He whispered, "Will we be okay, you and me, when we're back at school with people talking and stuff?" He asked.

Remus wrinkled his nose slightly as he wondered how to reply, "We'll be fine. People might talk at first but they'll get used to it soon. Besides we leave in about seven months." Remus pointed out, "And since when do you care about what people think?"

"It's just... Well Peter... He... He kind of shares the same views as your grandad." James muttered, "I don't want him to hate me..."

Remus bit at his lip, "Peter adores you Jay. It'll be fine." He said, hoping he was right for James' sake, although it usually seemed like James only put up with Peter and teased the boy Remus knew that he did care about him. James and Peter had been friends since they were younger, their parents were good friends. James pressed a kiss to Remus' head and the teenager laughed, moving so that he could kiss his boyfriend properly. "I think we should tell Sirius, about us I mean." Remus said when they parted.

"Really? I thought..." James trailed off, looking at Remus with confusion.

Remus shrugged, "He'll be mad at us for not telling him otherwise... Plus we know he's not homophobic or anything." He explained, not adding that he thought it would be good for them to have at least one friend on side just in case Peter did react badly. "You sure?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah." Remus smiled, "Let's tell him tomorrow." He said, kissing James again and pulling the other boy on top of him.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sirius could you turn the television off for a moment please? Remus and I have something that we'd like to talk to you about." James said quietly, Sirius pouted but did as he was told, turning to look a the two teenagers. "Remus and I... We've realised how much we mean to each other and so we're... well we're dating." James said, trying to explain in terms Sirius would understand.

Sirius frowned for a bit before nodding, "Okay." He said, "Can I watch Telly now?"

James' jaw dropped, "Do you understand what I just told you?" He asked, noting that Remus seemed as stunned as he was.

Sirius nodded again, "Yup, you and Remus love each other." He said before shrugging, "Telly?" He asked again.

"Sure." James muttered, completely gobsmacked. Sirius turned the television back on and Remus and James headed into the kitchen.

"Well... I wasn't expecting him to be quite so... So calm." Remus said.

"Me either... I was at least expecting some questions or something." James laughed.

"Kids are so weird." Remus said making James laugh, then he stopped quickly. "What's up?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Just thinking about next week." He said making Remus sigh.

"Look, I don't know what'll happen, or how Sirius will react... But I do know that maybe we should just make the most of the time we have with mini Siri... Yeah?" He said softly, kissing James' neck.

James nodded, "You're right." He said.

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_**Next chapter: Sirius gets turned back, How will he react?!**_


	14. Accidents happen

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Accidents happen..._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

James went into Sirius' room, they hadn't heard the boy make a sound all morning and so had decided to let him sleep a bit longer than usual, but when he still hadn't got up two hours later James had gone to make him get up. "Wakey wakey." He smiled, "We have four hours until we have to be at Hogwarts." He was surprised that Sirius was sat up in the bed, his duvet gathered around him, "Come on." James said again, smiling at the toddler, "We can do something fun before we leave." Sirius shook his head silently and avoided looking at James, James frowned and then suddenly the smell hit him, yup, a definite smell of... "Did you have an accident?" He asked Sirius quietly, Sirius paled and shook his head desperately, "It's okay if you did." James reassured him, "We can run you a bath and change the sheets, it's not a problem." He knew that it was likely that Sirius' father had beaten him when he had accidents and wanted to make sure that Sirius knew he wasn't in any trouble. "Come on, you can't stay in a wet bed all day, we'll just clean you up and then we can have breakfast." James smiled, he picked Sirius up, ignoring the fact that the toddlers pyjamas were damp because he knew that he needed the comfort right now.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled into James' shoulder as he was carried through to the bathroom.

"Nothing to be sorry for." James smiled in reply, putting Sirius down and turning the taps on. He turned back to Sirius and helped him out of his damp clothes before throwing them in the laundry basket and casting a spell on the bath water to make it the right temperature, he quickly flicked off the taps, added bubbles and helped Sirius into the tub, handing him the toy boat that was by the side of the bath. "I'm just going to go and strip your bed and then I'll come and make sure you're properly washed." He smiled, ruffling Sirius' hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Didn't he have a bath last night?" Remus asked as he walked out of the kitchen and watched James shut the door to the bathroom.

"Wet the bed." James explained quietly, "He seemed so scared I'd hurt him because of it.... Could you strip his bed? I need to change my top." He said, noticing that his sleeve was slightly damp from where he'd carried Sirius.

"Sure." Remus said. By the time James had changed his shirt and walked back into the living room the bathroom door was open and he could hear Remus and Sirius laughing, James smiled to himself and headed into the bathroom, immediately wishing he had a camera as he watched Remus help Sirius put his jumper on before drying the toddlers hair. "How about we have pancakes for breakfast?" James smiled, hating how they only had a small amount of time before Sirius would be big again.

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned and Remus laughed, carrying the toddler through to the kitchen and sitting him on the table as James began rooting through the fridge to find the ingredients for pancakes.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

"We're not sure if your clothes will grow with you like they did last time." Madame Pomfrey explained quietly, "So if you want to get undressed and pop yourself under the blanket. We'll give you some privacy." She added, James gave Sirius a reassuring grin before he, Remus and the medi witch left the bedisde, pulling the curtains closed after them, "Why don't the two of you go and make us all some tea? I think it might be easier for Mr Black if there are less people around." Madame Pomfrey said, James didn't look so sure but let Remus lead him away, towards the small kitchen at the end of the hospital wing.

"We should be with him." James said as Remus set about making mugs of tea, "What if he's scared?"

"He'll be fine Jay." Remus soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, "Yeah?" James gave a small nod in reply but didn't seem convinced. Remus kissed his boyfriend again before adding boiling water to the mugs, "How many sugar does Sirius have?" He asked, having completely forgotten.

"Dunno, prbably about seven." James laughed and Remus smiled, glad he had cheered up a they'd finished making the tea they took them back over to the bed, the curtains were still drawn but they could hear Madame Pomfrey talking quietly behind them, then she came out.

"He's just getting dressed..." She said quietly.

"Is he...?" James trailed off, biting at his lip.

The medi-witch nodded, "Back to normal." She smiled, James nodded, part of him glad to have his friend back and part of him already missing the toddler version. The curtain parted and Sirius walked out, James looked him up and down, he'd almost forgotten what teenage Sirius looked like! "I'll leave you to it." Madame Pomfrey said, "If you feel ill or dizzy or anything then let me know immediately, we're still unsure if there are any side affects to this potion." She told Sirius who nodded silently.

The medi-witch left and the three teenagers stared at each other awkwardly, Sirius avoided the other two's eyes before he suddenly said, "I have to study, missed lots of work," And raced off, running out of the hospital wing before either of them could stop him. James felt tears prickling in his eyes as he watched Sirius run off.

Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "It'll be okay. He's just embarrassed, especially after this morning, just give it time and it'll all blow over." Remus promised as James cried into his shirt, "It'll be okay." He repeated, wishing he could believe the words coming out of his mouth.

* * *

_**More up soon.**_


	15. A full moon affair

**_Hope you like it, please read and review._**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A Full Moon affair.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Remus let out a sigh as he walked down the corridor, it had been a month since Sirius had gone back to his normal age and he had spent the entire time ignoring James and Remus, he stayed out of the dorm as long as possible at night and left as quickly as he could in the morning. The whole thing was getting to James and Remus, really putting pressure on their relationship among other things, they still hadn't told Peter about them being together either which added to the strain. The two had tried cornering Sirius, begging him to talk, but he'd always found an excuse or a way out. It didn't help that it was full moon that night and Remus had no idea if Sirius was planning on turning up or not. Remus was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the sixth year Ravenclaw until it was too late and they were sprawled on the corridor floor, books everywhere. "Oh shit, I am so sorry." Remus said, picking up some of the books and helping the boy stand up.

"That's okay." The boy smiled and Remus suddenly recognised him, Michael Johnson, he was in Remus' runes class because he was taking the NEWT early, he was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and was known for sleeping around. "Remus right?" Michael asked as he shoved his books back into his bag.

"Yeah." Remus smiled, their hands brushed as he handed over a book and Remus' breathe caught in his throat as he felt Moony rise up, it didn't help that Michael was now looking at him lustfully, "I've been watching you for a while." The Ravenclaw whispered, "Not in a stalkerish kind of way or anything but... Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Remus winced, he could smell the lust coming from the other boy and knew he should leave but something was rooting him to the spot, Moony was trying to take over. Michael stood up then and Remus did the same, they stared at each other for a moment before Michale leant forwards and kissed Remus, it was too much and Remus lost control, pushing Michale back into the wall and kissing him as hard as he could. He half dragged the boy down the corridor to a deserted classroom and kissed him again, Michael seemed to like it as he moaned into the kiss, his hands fumbling with Remus' trouser buttons. Remus had already undone the Ravenclaws own trousers and snaked his hand inside, all he could feel was this lust, this need...

The door to the room opened suddenly and the two looked up to see Sirius stood there. Remus froze, everything suddenly returning to him as shock made Moony back down, "What the fuck?!" Sirius gasped, Remus quickly withdrew his hand from Michael's pants, "Get out." Sirius growled at the Ravenclaw.

"Dude, I didn't do anything wrong... he wanted it! I didn't force him... I..." He sounded scared and the expression on Sirius' face probably wasn't helping.

"Out." Sirius repeated and Michael fled, shoving past the animagus in his haste to get otu of the room, one hand holding his trousers up.

"Sirius..." Remus started as the other boy walked further into the room, "Look, it's -" Remus was cut off by the fist slamming into his face and he took a couple of steps back, trying to gain balance as his hand went up to clutch his nose. Sirius seemed surprised by what he'd done, he stared at Remus for a few seconds before turning and running away, but not before Remus had seen the tears in his eyes.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"I kissed someone else." Remus whispered.

"What?" James frowned, they'd been sat on his bed studying for the past twenty minutes, James had noticed that Remus seemed distracted but had put it down to the full moon that night,

"I kissed someone else... We were in the corridor and... Well he kissed me first and Moony sort of took over and we ended up in a deserted classroom and I put my hand down his pants and then Sirius came in and -"

"Rem slow down!" James interrupted, unable to keep up with the other teenagers rambling. "You kissed someone else?" He repeated.

Remus nodded, tears in his eyes, "I am so, so sorry..." He whispered.

"But he kissed you first right? And It was only because of Moony that you responded, if it hadn't been so close to full moon then you wouldn't have?" James asked quietly, Remus shook his head silently, "And what did you mean Sirius came in?" James asked, Remus explained everything, from the moment he'd bumped into Michael and James ran a hand through his hair, biting at his lip.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered again.

James looked away, "It wasn't you, it was Moony." He said, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

"No, I... I can't do this Jay... I'm just gonna hurt you again." Remus sobbed, "It's over."

James stared at him before shaking his head desperately, "Don't say that!"

"It's for the best, don't come to the shack tonight... I'll be fine." Remus whispered before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. James fell onto his pillow, sobbing loudly and wondering how he'd lost two of his best friends in such a short space of time.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Remus sat down on the floor of the shack, he was earlier than usual but he didn't care. He'd told Peter not to come and was now wishing he hadn't, he was so scared of doing this alone again... Remus looked up as the door was pushed open, he frowned before gasping as a big black dog came in and nudged the door shut again with his nose, "Padfoot." Remus whispered, watching as the dog sat down in the corner. Remus stood up and walked over to the dog, leaning down to stroke him, when he was met with no resistance he sat down next to Padfoot and ran his fingers through the dog's fur. "I miss you." Remus said quietly, "Things have been so crap since... well since we got back to school. I know you think thing's will change, and maybe they will, but Jamie and I still love you, you're our friend." Tears streaked down Remus' cheeks and he laughed when Padfoot nudged him with his chin, "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm an idiot, I broke up with Jay because of it..." Remus trailed off, wrapping his arms around the dog, "Talk to me Siri... Just tell me what's going on." Remus begged, burring his head in Padfoot's soft fur. The door opened again and Remus looked up, eyes widening when he saw James, "I told you not to come."

"I'm not exactly well known for doing what I'm told." James replied quietly, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the dog but simply said, "Hey Padfoot."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was cut off as he was hit with pain, he glanced down and saw his nail's growing already, "Change." He begged James before collapsing to the floor as his body began to take on Moony's form.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	16. Hogsmede

_**Please read and review.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hogsmede.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~  
**_

When Remus woke up James was sat next to him on the floor, Remus frowned when he realised that he was wearing pyjama trousers and then smiled when he figured out that James must have dressed him. "You're awake." James said, he helped Remus sit up slightly, "I know you said I shouldn't come but..." James trailed off, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "Couldn't stay away." He said with an almost laugh, and god could Remus just kiss him... If only it wouldn't end in them both being hurt, "Where's Sirius?" Remus asked for lack of anything other to say and wanting to keep off the subject fo him and James. "He ran off as you started changing back, when the sun first came up." James said quietly, Remus frowned, what the hell was going on in that boy's head?! Remus gave a small shiver as he realised just how cold he was and James quickly draped a blanket around his shoulders.

"I think you should go." Remus said quietly. "Rem don't do this." James begged, "Please. At least let's talk about it."

"Madame Pomfrey will be here soon." Remus replied.

"So we'll talk after, when you're back in the dorm, Please Rem." James pleaded, Remus found himself unable to argue and had to agree.

Remus pushed open the door to the dorm, he was surprised to find no sign of James or Peter, Sirius was lying on his bed though. The younger teenager looked up as Remus walked in and watched him walk over to his bed and sit down, then Sirius looked away again. "Siri..." Remus said quietly as he lay back against his pillows, "Could you possibly get me a glass of water?" He asked. The other teenager silently stood up and went into the bathroom, returning moments later with a glass of chilled water, he handed it to Remus and, as Remus sipped at it, moved the werewolf's duvet off the floor and onto the end of the bed, "Thank you." Remus whispered, "And thank you for being there last night, I don't know exactly what's going on in your head right now or why you wont talk to us but I am glad you were there last night." Remus smiled. Sirius looked at Remus then, making eye contact for the first time in a month, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped quickly when the door opened and James walked in, Remus groaned quietly as Sirius turned and fled the dorm.

James winced, "Was he talking to you? Oh god I interupted, I'm so sorry."

"No, He wasn't." Remus said quietly.

James nodded and sat down on the edge of Remus' bed, tugging at the quilt slightly, "I love you." He whispered, "And I wont pretend that I wasn't upset when you told me about the other guy but... I love you too much to just let you go Rem."

"I'm just going to hurt you again." Remus mumbled.

James took his hand, "We'll deal with stuff as it comes Remmie." He said softly, "I love you." He added again.

"I love you too." Remus whispered, loving the giant grin that James gave him.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"REMUS! JAMES!" Peter yelled, running into the dorm, he stopped short when he saw them lying next to each other on Remus' bed, James' hand on Remus' thigh. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can heal his bruises without my wand." James lied.

Peter frowned, "Oh... Sirius is in the hospital wing!" He said, suddenly remembering why he'd run in.

"WHAT?!!" James yelped.

Peter nodded, "Apparently he snuck into Hogsmede and -"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

" -And there was a death eater attack, he's okay but got hit by a stunner, he fell and knocked his head." Peter finished. James and Remus leapt off the bed and raced down to the hospital wing, sure enough there was Sirius, lying on one of the beds being yelled at by Proffessor McGonagall, "Of all the ridiculous things to do!" She screamed, not noticing James and Remus, "Minerva." Came Dumbledore's voice from Madame Pomfrey's office and the woman scowled at Sirius one last time before heading off. Sirius looked up as James and Remus approached his bed,

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Remus asked, Sirius stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into tears.

James reacted instantly, sitting on the bed and pulling Sirius into a tight hug, stroking his hair, "It's okay, you're safe." He promised.

"I'm sorry." Sirius sobbed.

"It's okay, we forgive you." James said, Remus walked around the bed and sat on the other side, he put his hand on Sirius' shoulder comfortingly.

"You don't hate me?" Sirius whimpered.

"Why would we hate you?!" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged through his tears, "For going to Hogsmede, for biting you, for sneaking off that time..." He whispered.

"Oh Sirius you idiot! Of course we don't hate you! Hell we've been trying to get you to talk to us for weeks." James laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his friends forehead. "And we forgave you for all of that remember? I'm annoyed about you sneaking into Hogsmede but I'm just glad you're safe, and I'm pretty certain McGonagalls not gonna let you get away with it either." He added making Sirius wince. James brushed away Sirius' tears as McGonagall and Dumbledore left Madame Pomfrey's office and headed towards them. "Mr Black, You are incredibly lucky you weren't hurt even more than you are now." Dumbledore said, he sounded disappointed in Sirius and Sirius had to struggle ot to cry even more. "Madame Pomfrey says you may leave the hospital wing as long as you leave go straight to your dorm and rest. Proffessor McGonagall and myself have decided that you will receive detention every night until Christmas and then we will review the situation, on top of that you are grounded to Gryffindor Tower and may only leave for your classes. You're lucky not to be suspended." The elderly man added seeing Sirius' expression. "Your first detention will be tomorrow at eight in Proffessor McGonagall's office. Now I suggest you head to bed. I'm sure Mr Potter and Mr Lupin will make sure you keep out of trouble on the way there." Sirius flushed red at that and climbed off the bed, avoiding looking at Dumbledore as he left the hospital wing. James and Remus smiled at their Proffessor's before following Sirius, they caught up with him in the hallway and James wrapped his arm around the teenager, brushing away the fresh tears making their way down his cheeks, "I think we need to talk." He said gently.

* * *

_**More up soon.**_


	17. Talking about the past and the future

_**This fic is nearly over, only an epilogue to go. I may write a sequel at somepoint but for now this is it. Thanks so much to everyone who has been following this story and thanks to all who have been reviewing. You guys are great!**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Talking about the past and the future.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Peter wasn't in the dorm when they arrived back, he had gone to some study group in the hope of actually passing a NEWT. James turned to Sirius, "Go get ready for bed." He said softly and Sirius nodded, heading off to do as he was told.

"Stupid boy." Remus muttered, "What was he thinking?"

"Guess we'll find out." James shrugged. Remus nodded and muttered a spell, James almost yelped as a house elf appeared in front of them,

"Can I have three mugs of hot chocolate and a packet of biscuits please?" Remus asked the elf,

"Of course young master." The elf grinned, popping away and reappearing a few seconds later with what they wanted.

"Probably shouldn't be rewarding him with hot chocolate but he's had a shock so..." Remus shrugged and James nodded.

"God I wish this were so simple I could just pull him over my knee and tan him like when he was little." He muttered making Remus laugh.

They looked over as Sirius walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing pyjamas, had slightly damp hair and a bit of toothpaste at the edge of his mouth. "Got you hot chocolate." Remus said, "Sorry, should have told you before you brushed your teeth."

Sirius shrugged and took the mug, muttering a small thank you, "Come on." James said softly, leading them over to his bed and drawing the curtains around it, he cast a silencing charm in case Peter came back. "Why did you sneak into Hogsmede Siri?" James asked quietly.

"You do it all the time!" Sirius defended, flinching at the look James sent him.

"Not when there are death eater attacks every few weeks!" James snapped, "We agreed at the start of the year that none of us would sneak into Hogsmede because it was too dangerous!" Sirius looked away, his cheeks flushed, he took a sip of hot chocolate so that he wouldn't have to talk. "Why, Sirius?" James asked again.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know... I... I just wanted to get out of here..." He muttered, "Everything's so crap."

Remus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sirius shrugged again, "I'm behind on schoolwork... It's just stuff." He mumbled. James sighed, wishing Sirius would open up a bit more.

"Why were you ignoring us?" Remus asked,

Sirius gave another shrug and Remus fixed him with a stern look, reminding Sirius way too much of when he had been younger, that look was not a good thing. "I was embarrassed okay? I mean... Hell! I wet the bed for crying out loud!" Sirius mumbled, his face crimson, he avoided looking at them.

"Oh Sirius you idiot!" James murmured, "You were de-aged, none of it matters."

"Yeah it does." Sirius said quietly, "I can't just go back to the way things were. It doesn't feel right anymore... You were so... So parental, and so nice... I can't just... Being your best mate and talking to you about 'should we skip class' or which girl is fit... It's just not right now." Sirius tried to explain, getting frustrated when it didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"I know what you mean, I seem to have this need to yell at you when you do something bad or comfort you when you're hurting." James said softly.

Remus sighed, "Look, It might be complicated but we can work around it." He promised. "And if we end up yelling at you for behaving like an idiot then so be it. It's just like having older brothers or something." He said, taking Sirius' hand. Sirius gave a small smile before he yawned, "Right, bedtime." Remus said, showing that their relationship really had changed.

Sirius pulled a face but finished his hot chocolate and went to brush his teeth again before climbing into his own bed. "Are you two okay?" He asked suddenly as Remus dimmed the lights. "Are you back together now?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, we are." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Sirius whispered.

Remus gave a small laugh, "It's okay, I deserved it." He smiled, he pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' forehead, "Goodnight."

James also kissed Sirius' forehead, "Night trouble." He smiled as Sirius' eyes closed.

"Not trouble." Sirius mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~hP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Rem?"

"Hmmm?" Remus mumbled against James' neck.

James bit at his lip, "I was thinking... Move in with me after we graduate?"

"Okay." Remuis said, pulling away from James' neck so that he could speak properly.

"Really? Just like that? This morning you thought we should stay apart!" James said in shock.

Remus laughed, "Apparently you wont let me stay away. No but really I think moving in together is good. I was thinking of asking even before we got together. Might make the transition from school to the big wide world easier." James laughed at that, "You heard from the aurour training academy yet?" Remus asked.

"No but usually they don't reply until January so... Just have to wait and see." James shrugged, letting a hint of worry into his voice.

"You'll be fine." Remus soothed, "Hell at least you know what you want to do after school!" He added.

"Siri's still set on med school isn't he?" James asked, Remus nodded, "I was thinking, we could... we could let him move in with us... If he wanted. It's just, he's not as mature as he likes to think! I don't know if he'd cope with his own place." James murmured.

Remus smiled, "You're too caring sometimes." He said softly, kissing James.

"You're okay with it?" James asked.

"I think it's great."

* * *

_**Once again, thank you for reading so far. Epilogue will be up soon.**_


	18. Epilogue

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Epilogue.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

"Congratulations!" Joseph Potter smiled, hugging each of the boys in turn, "Wow... I can't believe you're all graduated." He added, sounding almost tearful.

"Okay dad." James muttered, rolling his eyes.

Joseph laughed, "Sorry, Sorry. I have a gift for the three of you actually. I know you've been looking so..." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, "House has been in the family for years, I had it cleaned for you." He explained.

"Shit dad!" James gasped.

"You've earned it." Joseph shrugged, laughing as the three teenagers launched themselves at him.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Bagsy the big room!" Sirius grinned as they looked around the house James' dad had given them,

"But there's only one of you and two of us! Rem and I need the big room." James replied.

"Yeah but I bagsied it!" Sirius laughed.

As James opened his mouth to argue Remus wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, "Sweetie let him have the room, the other one isn't much smaller." He murmured against James' ear. James nodded as he struggled not to moan at the feeling of Remus' lips on his skin.

"We should have a house warming party!" Sirius said suddenly, "We have to." He added as he opened the fridge, "Daddy Potter's gone all out on party food and drinks." James and Remus frowned and went to see what Sirius meant, the fridge was packed with snack foods and bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky, definitely telling them to have a party.

Four hours later the party was in full swing, all the recently graduated students slowly getting drunker. James and Remus were stood by the backdoor talking quietly, Sirius walked past them with some girl and James leant over to pluck a cigarette out of Sirius' hand, Sirius pulled a face and James gave him a stern look, Sirius sighed but didn't argue as he continued outside with the girl who had completely missed the exchange. "Can I have a word"? Lily Evans asked James and Remus, they frowned before following her to one of the bedrooms. "I kind of overheard you talking the other day... about children." Lily said quietly.

Remus sighed, "Kids aren't really an option." He said with a shrug, which was exactly what he and James had been saying the other day, no surrogatte would willingly hand a child over to a werewolf.

"But they are. I am willing to be an egg donor and a surrogate for the two of you... Whenever you decide to have children." Lily said, biting at her lip.

James gasped, "Shit Evans... That's a really big deal."

"Yes. I do have one condition, that you make me godmother to any children I carry, just in case anything does happen to you." She smiled, "The offers there, I'm not expecting a yes right now, I know you have Aurour training." She said, nodding to James, "But whenever you do decide... Well I think you'll make great parents." She leant over and squeezed their shoulders before leaving.

"Rem?" James whispered, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"I can be a daddy." Remus mumbled, burying his head in James' chest, "We can be daddies."

* * *

~*~

_**Wow, can't believe that's it. There will be a sequel but I have to get some of my other fics out of the way first!**_

~*~


End file.
